Director's cut Hetalia
by amberstrike
Summary: Romano has a Tsundre relationship with my OC named Fayanna. she is not however a country . the two are scripted into a romantic comedy movie along with all the other countries. But for some odd reason Fayanna is chosen to be his on screen bride instead of Hungary.


**Romano cocked his head to the side and smiled at me raising a bottle of 1966 PINI wine in a salute. His white tuxedo sleeves billowed slightly as he did so making it seem as if he were flying. Fortunately we were both on the ground surrounded by all the countries who were dressed similarly in black, red, or blue tuxedo's. They sat with their ally at tables with cream colored table cloths adorned with fine dishes along with cutlery (courtesy of china). They were all cheering loudly:**

"Congratulations Romano and Fayanna on your marriage!"

**I blushed slightly as Spain leaned over from his table closest to us and whispered to Romano,****  
**"I knew you could do it Mi Tomato, you would get hitched someday and become a big strong country, that's so cute!"

**Romano turned towards Spain pulling back his fist and punching him swiftly in the face as he scowled horribly.****  
**"Shut up Spain you stupid jerk."

**In reaction to this most countries just shrugged it off as if to say, He had it coming. Others more frail like Finland or Feliciano were shocked and cried out,****  
**"Romano, why would you do such a thing? And on your wedding feast day too!"

**Everyone else looked at me wondering what I as his new bride would do. Romano looked expectant as well. I knew if i didn't do something that Germany would purposely let go of his hold on Feliciano who would initiate hug therapy with my husband. It would cause the distraction needed but it would also show that i was incompetent at controlling issues. So i did the first thing that came to mind.  
**

"Bwahahhaaa! Romano I can't believe you finally socked Spain a really good one!" **I laughed and snorted making my white mermaid wedding dress rustle as i shifted in my seat shaking with uncontrollable glee.**

"Whoo! good one My Italian."** I chuckled looking around to make sure everyone else was sharing the same moment i was.**

"CUT! BREAK TIME PEOPLE GOOD JOB!"** The director yelled out, catching almost no-one by surprise. Everyone knew we were only going to do one scene of the movie. Since we needed to work on this one the most being as either Romano's fist actually connected to Spain's face (which was considered harmful and bad acting depending on who you asked,) or I would mess up my lines.**

"Phew!"** I sighed stretching my arms and legs out at the same time. **"This is tough work, eh Romano?"

**Romano merely nodded, all cheeriness having left his features immediately after the director had called us to quit for the day.**

"oh yeah, it's a real pain having to work with that potato guy. Especially since he has to be my 'best man' along with Veneziano."  
**Romano walked away to his dressing room as if he were dismissing me from his presence. It wasn't like I expected much from him since we weren't exactly friends. Even more so when I looked alot like Miss Hungary who had lived with Feliciano when he was younger. Who although Romano wasn't attracted to she had spent more time with his brother than he liked making him feel jealous and a teeny bit lonely. Although he'd probably never admit it unless under Britain's torture.**

"Yeah i know what you mean Romano it must be hard for you. Good thing you mostly have to work side by side in false matrimony with me." **I scratched my neck and blushed again, nervously wishing for a few minutes that rude, pushy, and sometimes lazy South Italy would for once enjoy being near me. Mostly however he was pretty much a jerk to everyone that had either tried to cross him, conquer him, or take his inheritance (which was more than some could boast, myself included). Despite his often negative attitude I always wanted to be closer to Romano, his fiery disposition oftentimes made me laugh and like him more (except when his anger was directed at me). Which is probably why i was hired to take the part in the first place.  
**

"You know he is pretty stubborn and probably will be only polite enough to talk to you. I'm surprised you even got this far with him."  
**A heavy accented European voice interrupted my thoughts, yanking me from my reverie of thought. I turned to the left and saw none other than the infamous Germany or as others have known him - Ludwig. ****  
**

"You're taller than i expected Herr Germany, and thank you i kinda figured that out the easy way."  
**He nodded courteously a little surprised at being called a name normally used by his underlings and soldiers. He brushed it off however and motioned for me to follow him as both of us walked off the stage where we were shortly followed by Ludwig's shadow also named Feliciano.****  
**

"Zat's gute, though I'm still trying to understand why _you_ out of all the female countries were chosen. I mean don't get me wrong but you're _a person_ not a country."  
**Germany spat out some words as if he was criticizing me which i admit made me offended turning my answer sour. However instead of the tall blonde country lashing out at me in anger he just looked tired as his eyes closed in weariness still listening. **

"_I_ was _chosen_ over Hungary because she couldn't take Romano's flare up's of anger as well as I could without bashing his head in with a frying pan."  
**Both Germany and Feliciano looked at me oddly as if they didn't believe me, which is multitasking enough considering there were so many wires to trip over. But try as i might to see if they would screw up and fall the two allies merely stepped over them as if the electrical cords were trip-lines to active bombs.**

"Ve~ uh, neither one of us believe you! Hungary is usually so good tempered. She was really nice to me when i was a young country."  
**Ludwig nodded confirming what Feli said was true. Then he added his own two cents as we made our way across the parking lot to our separate vehicles. Germany's was a ****Kubelwagen**. It was a four seater which meant Feli along with Japan could ride as well. But this time i saw that Feli had brought his Shiny red Fiat Spider Convertible which i was told is a miracle car because it hardly ever starts up when he needs it to. My car is a dark green VW bug that was parked about three spaces away from Feli's since before, the lot had been busy and nearly filled. Now it was half empty considering we had taken our time to leave the set so I could have time to tell them my story. As we pulled out our respective keys to the different vehicles, Germany simply vaulted over the driver door and sat there. Feli leaned against his car as i kept explaining to them what the real reason was for my being chosen to have the co-starring role.  


****"You guys know that when casting directors want to make a movie that will sell well they look for people who have good chemistry. Well, they figured Romano would be a good actor to play the part of an unwilling husband so they had to find someone who would compliment his fiery temper. A girl who looked and acted like she was meant to be with South Italy."


End file.
